Considering equipment implementation and the like, a fixed or very limited small number of basic communication parameters, such as a carrier bandwidth, a slot or subframe length, a spreading factor of a CDMA system, a subcarrier spacing of an LTE system and a physical resource block granularity, are usually used in an existing wireless communication system, such as a Global System of Mobile Communication (GSM), a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 2000 system, a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system and Long Term Evolution (LTE). Next-generation wireless communication systems need to support various applications, and thus need to effectively support large-range changes in indexes such as a bandwidth, a time delay, mobility, coverage, a communication rate, reliability and number of users. The existing system is unlikely to meet this requirement.